Moonlit Serenade
by Eltrut
Summary: (Xenosaga) Jr., accompanied by a violin and an ever spying Shion, ponders on current events. Angst, yummy.


Moonlit Serenade

Takes place before The Durandal is taken in by the Federation, or  the first time in Kukai. I don't own Xenosaga. Crazy idea this, put together quickly. 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------

Beautiful start light shone through the large, elaborate windows of Gaignun Kukai's business parlor, furnished and decorated elegantly to entertain important guests of the Kukai Director. No expenses were spared; the large room included a bar (with it's own hired bartender), a grand fireplace, ultra-comfortable chairs, tables, media equipment, and a small cache of musical instruments: a high quality grad piano and a gorgeous, polished violin. 

Obviously, these two items were extremely rare. The people who knew how to play them, as rare as the instruments, were paid well. There were few however, who enjoyed the music on a more personal level, and kept their talents to themselves.

Jr. was one of them.

Hiding in Gaignun's office like this shouldn't be what he was doing. Tons of work and loads of problems awaited him on the gigantic ship. He figured that they could live without him for a few hours. 

Unknown to him, there was an extra occupant in the room. Shion. After seeing him on her way to the Foundation/Durandal shuttle, she decided to follow him. Maybe talk to him. Figure out if they could trust him or not. Or just watch. She really didn't know why she was compelled to follow 'Little Master'. 

As he walked into Gaignun's parlor, she lingered in the hall. Sure that he hadn't noticed her following, curiosity got the best of her and she crept forward, trying her hardest to keep her uniform shoes from clicking on the hard, fake (but still attractive) marble floor. Seconds before reaching the doorway, she heard a beautiful sound. Like listening to the soul of a mourning lover, she thought.  She continued her slow creep until she stood in the door way, and beheld a beautiful, sad sight. 

Bathed in starlight, Gaignun Kukai Jr. stood in the darkened room, leaning against a piano and playing a violin.

Shion bit her lip and stared at the young boy, questions and theories flashing in her mind simultaneously.

Jr. had actually sought out an expert violinist to teach him how to play. He loved all things from the past. In his opinion, the musical instruments were some of the best things from Mankind's bloody past. 

Jr. had made an effort to teach Gaignun some of the notes, but his double didn't have a strong interest in the music like Jr. When questioned on it by the Director, Jr. had just replied that it was his form of stress relief.

Closing his eyes, he played an ancient song, made long before he or any of his friends were born…or made.

No…he didn't believe any of them were made. They were all born. He frowned as he reset his chin on the violin's rest. MOMO believed she was made. That she was made to be exactly like Sakura Mizrahi. Jr. doubted the girl was as sweet as MOMO. 

What a strange bunch these people were. An android who was a mystery to her creator (said creator apparently not as normal as she looks); chaos…the strange boy with a blinding aura Jr. had never seen before; a suicidal cyborg; a 100-series Observational Realian prototype with a huge faith in those around her and a sweet innocence…

            Sweet innocence. To hope such a thing would last would be futile. Jr. dreaded the day she looked upon life too see how she was cheated and the dull look of bitterness crept its clammy fingers into her golden eyes…

            A slight flatter in his music, and the notes resumed.

            And Rubedo, the cowardly U.R.T.V.

_Give me some courage Mr. Wizard, said the Lion._

Jr. smirked, the expression reflected on the large window and seen by his silent watcher.

            _"Things are really starting to stir up, old man"._

_            "Better get a good night's sleep, this will probably be your last in a long time," _came the silent reply.

            _"No rest for the wicked."_

Shion watched for a moment longer, drawn by this scene and the music. Turning her eyes away, she tip-toed her way to the hall and pondered the new information on the hopefully trustworthy Gaignun Jr.

            The music stopped. "Shion."

She turned, her heart in her throat. "Yes?" He was watching her reflection in the window.

"I wont tell if you don't tell."

_Trespassing on private property? Sneaky blackmailer._

"Cross my heart," Shion said, relieved.

Jr. nodded and found something interesting about the shiny floor.

            Shion left, no longer bothering to silence her footsteps. As she was halfway down the hall, she heard the music start again.


End file.
